Criterion Mud Wiki
Welcome to the Criterion Mud Wiki! Criterion Mud Wiki is a collaborative website about anything Criterion Mud, including directions to areas and information about items and mobiles. *Newbie FAQ - including connecting to Criterion Mud *Directions to areas. *Guildmaster locations - for when you need to level. *Submitting pictures for items/rooms Be sure to visit the Criterion Mud Home Page! It also contains useful information on connecting, playing, and understanding Criterion! Missed a Criterion Wiki update? Check the News Archive. Rules The rules here are simple: *Do not post any obscene images or text. This could be punishable IN GAME in the form of temporary or permanent BAN or loss of certain privelages. *Avoid changing or falsifying information as it could deteriorate the overall usefulness of this wiki as well as put both new and experienced players in peril (which may cause them to quit and will reflect badly on the Mud and its Players). *Try and post only things pertaining or relevant to Criterion Mud. We don't want to clutter the wiki with things we won't use. I'm sure there will be exceptions but you get the idea. *Use your common sense. We shouldn't need to post too many rules. Just be respectful to others, criterion, and this page and things will work out fine. Criterion Mud Wiki News ~4/30/2010 Please note the way Welcome to Criterion is. There is no need to make a long phrase when the links are self-explanatory; big blocks of text just just encourage people to not read it. (It all depends on the context). Also, we have to decide how much we want to duplicate any information already in the help files (I think the "value added" idea might be best here, if the wiki can't add to it, don't put it? Or maybe it's very important or useful information, so you should add it - I let you decide). You may copy help files to the wiki as well (exception to the immortal help files). As well, we have a pile hodge-podge information in the Newbie FAQ, it might be good to reorganize it, or maybe we should focus on new stuff. ~Belgarath (Belcat here, because the wiki didn't like Belgarath) ~4/30/2010 I keep forgetting to log in when I make changes haha. Also this isn't so much news as it is an update. It may take me a couple of days or so to getting around to fixing a lot of the busted format and updating some of the empty or lacking articles due to work and other responsibilities. I apologize for this but will hopefully have most of the issues fixed and much of the information up by the end of next week. If you need to know something or just generally need help you can reach me Here. Also if you happen to find any wrong directions or want to help fix some of the directions on the Guild Directions page feel free. All I ask is that you make sure they're correct and put them in the correct format for "not 'as is'" travel. ~GTCantz I feel like I missed something I wanted to address.. ~4/29/2010 Okay guys. I've transferred over a lot of information and essentially made this wiki the one stop location for Criterion information. A lot of the information I've updated and tried sorting in an orderly (or at least more orderly than it was) fashion for easy reference. A few of the things the wiki now includes are: *A directions article including directions to the different areas of the Mud. *A Guildmaster Directions page to help you find those pesky guildmasters. *A Maps Article that includes links to all of the available maps for the Mud *An Updated Newbie FAQ that includes all of the original information from the Home Page as well as Tips directly from me to make understanding things a little bit easier and help make your Mudding experience more fun. I'm also working on a page for Renting (which will include a list of known Inns to rent at and directions to them), Articles on the Loremaster, Ninja Master, and Hunter, Pages outlining the quests currently available in the Mud, an article on the Skexie Challenges, gathering information on select Mobs, equipment and items, a few other articles, reformatting some of the busted sections, fixing the guildmaster directions so they're "not 'as is'" compatible, and piecing together "The Cantz Method" to be used as a general guide to leveling throughout your characters span. It will include how and where I hunt, a few of the more important mobs I particularly look for and what equipment/abilities I use depending on what class I'm playing! I'll try and keep it slightly vague as to not completely overtake your mudding experience but still give you a basis of how I play my characters. For now though.. I'm going to lay down and get some sleep. I feel like my grammar is start to slip and I may have left out some of the articles I plan to work on. However you all at least have an idea of what you can look forward to.. but since I've been working on gathering, updating, transferring and formatting all kinds of information so the wiki would be immediately useful to veteran players as well as a super helpful spot for new players for over 12 hours now.. I'm tired Haha. !Remind Self to Add Races to Newbie FAQ! ~GTCantz ~4/28/2010 The Criterion Mud Wiki is officially open! Please help to expand this wiki in any helpful ways that you can whether it be adding articles on mobs, weapons, areas etc. (that don't already exist.. please check before adding) or editing incorrect info/typos or changing a key word like Criterion Mud into an internal link to its respective page! (to do that simply click edit.. highlight the word and click "link" under the "Text appearance" section). The rules here are simple: *Do not post any obscene images or text. This could be punishable IN GAME in the form of temporary or permanent BAN or loss of certain privelages. *Avoid changing or falsifying information as it could deteriorate the overall usefulness of this wiki as well as put both new and experienced players in peril (which may cause them to quit and will reflect badly on the Mud and its Players). *Try and post only things partaining or relevant to Criterion Mud. We don't want to clutter the wiki with things we won't use. I'm sure there will be exceptions but you get the idea. *Use your common sense. I shouldn't need to post too many rules. Just be respectful to others, criterion, and this page and things will work out fine. Also.. Obviously New News will be periodically posted here. Latest activity Category:Browse